housefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Luke Gregory Michael House-Jackson
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Remy Hadley page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteveHFisyh (Talk) 21:16, December 27, 2012 February featured article It was a very tough choice this month as many people made good contributions. Since you haven't been chosen yet and you have done a lot of very good work, I have decided to give you the next choice of featured article! The rules are simple: - It has to be an article that existed on the Wikia on December 31, 2012 - It can't be an article that has been featured before - You have to let me know by January 9 Please leave your choice on my talk page. Thanks for your help and congratulations!SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Please Lucas, choose another article, i know it shows House connecting but we need articles that will interest the reader. Choose one of the most common diagnoses or even a character that had significance to the show but don't take a episode unless it was a episode where House really changed. David 40 (talk) 22:31, January 5, 2013 (UTC)David 40 Why did you change to mrs. gregory house instead of lupus. House hid vicodin in a lupus textbook in Finding Judas. Please, just tell me on my talk page. David 40 (talk) 04:32, January 13, 2013 (UTC)david 40 March featured article Thank you very much for your contributions in January. You were head and shoulders above all the other contributors, so you get the choice of the March featured article. Here are the rules: *It has to be an article that existed on January 31, 2014 *It can't be an article that has already been featured *You have to let me know by January 9. Leave a message on my talk page by January 9. Thanks and congratulations! SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:55, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Wowsers! I'm as pleased as House is when Chase solves a case. Okay, I'm as pleased as House should be when Chase solves a case.SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:58, February 17, 2015 (UTC) April Featured Article You're clearly the person who did the most editing last month, so you have free choice of the featured article for April 2015. I'm not going to ask anyone else or make it a race because the only other edits last month were minor. However, there are still rules: *You can't choose a page that's already been featured *You have to choose a page that existed on February 28, 2015; and *You have to let me know what your choice is by Sunday, March 8. Thank you for all your work last month! SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:01, March 2, 2015 (UTC) January 2016 featured article The race is on! Thank you for your contributions in November. You are the second and last person who is being given a chance to pick the featured article. The other person has had about 23 hours now and hasn't responded. The rules are simple and you know most of them: *You can't pick an article that has already been featured *The article must have existed on November 30, 2015 *You have to let me know as soon as possible by leaving your choice on my talk page. Make sure to sign it with four tildes (~) to date stamp it. Best of luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:07, December 3, 2015 (UTC) May 2017 featured article Thank you for your contributions last month. You're now in the race to pick the featured article for May. You're the second person asked and #1 has a 24 hour head start on you. The rules are: - You have to choose an article that existed on March 31, 2017 - You can't pick an article that has already been featured - You have to be the first person to choose, and you have to choose by April 10 in any case. Please leave your choice on my talk page. Remember to sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:06, April 5, 2017 (UTC)